gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Ozzie Nelson Orchestra - Dream A Little Dream Of Me (1931)
Beschreibung Oswald George "Ozzie" Nelson (March 20,1906 - June 3,1975) was an American entertainer and band leader who originated and starred in The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet radio and television series with his wife and two sons. Ozzie started his entertainment career as a band leader. He formed and led the Ozzie Nelson Band, and had some initial limited success. He made his own "big break" in 1930. The New York Daily Mirror ran a poll of its readers to determine their favorite band. He knew that news vendors got credit from the newspaper for unsold copies by returning the front page and discarding the rest of the issue. Gathering hundreds of discarded newspapers, the band filled out ballots in their favor. They edged out Paul Whiteman and were pronounced the winners. From 1930 through the 1940s, Nelson's band recorded prolifically - first on Brunswick (1930 - 1933), then Vocalion (1933 - 1934), then back to Brunswick (1934 - 1936), Bluebird (1937 - 1941), Victor (1941) and finally back to Bluebird (1941 - through the 1940s). Nelson's records were consistently popular and in 1934 Nelson enjoyed success with his hit song, "Over Somebody Else's Shoulder" which he introduced. Nelson was their primary vocalist and (from August 1932) featured in duets with his other star vocalist, Harriet Hilliard. Nelson's calm, easy vocal style was popular on records and radio and quite similar to son Rick's voice and Harriet's perky vocals added to the band's popularity. In 1935, Ozzie Nelson and His Orchestra had a number one hit with "And Then Some", which was number one for one week on the U.S. pop singles chart. Ozzie Nelson composed several songs, including "Wave the Stick Blues", "Subway", "Jersey Jive", "Swingin' on the Golden Gate", and "Central Avenue Shuffle". In October 1935 he married the band's vocalist Harriet Hilliard. The couple had two children. David (1936 - 2011), became an actor and director. Eric ("Ricky") (1940 - 1985), became an actor and singer. In the 1940s, Nelson and Harriet had been regulars on Red Skelton's radio show. He developed and produced his own radio series, The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet. The show went on the air in 1944, with their sons played by actors until 1949, and in 1952 it moved over to television. The show starred the entire family, and America watched Ozzie and Harriet raise their boys. Nelson was producer and co-writer of the entire series. Neither Ozzie or Harriet made any references to their prior successful bandleading and singing careers on their TV program, not even when Ricky started his own singing career. Ozzies last television show was in the fall of 1973 and entitled Ozzie's Girls, and lasted for a year. Syndicated only, the premise was Ozzie and Harriet renting their son's room to two college girls- one white, one black- and concerned Ozzie's difficulties in living with two teenage girls as opposed to David and Ricky. In 1973, Ozzie Nelson published his autobiography, 'Ozzie'. He suffered from recurring malignant tumors in his later years, and died of liver cancer. Ozzie Nelson Orchestra - Dream A Little Dream Of Me (1931) Kategorie:Videos